When Life Gives You Lemons
by Hannah Emily Bunker
Summary: Madeline was a forbidden fruit that Gilbert knew he'd never have, but he would die trying to get a taste. PrussiaxFem!Canada lemon inside along with AmericaxFem!England and GermanyxFem!Italy


**Hey! So here's a little gift for my friend of . **

**Yes, my lemon is really crummy, but it is my first lemon.**

**Enjoy the story and reviews are love :)**

**(PS Hetalia is not mine ^^)**

When Life Gives You Lemons, You Get Fluffy Lemon Cake

By: Ms0verscheduled95/ChoirQueen95

Maddie knew she was drunk, she could tell by the way she kept falling onto her boyfriend as they were walking to their hotel room. She knew she shouldn't have had all that lemonade at prom, but it tasted sweet with a little bit of a tang to it. She didn't know how she got here in the first place, well she knew but she couldn't understand exactly. She never expected to go to prom with a person, that person being Gilbert Beilschmidt, resident troublemaker, heartbreaker, and member of the infamous Bad Touch Trio. Maddie was surprised when Gilbert asked her out in the first place, and actually noticed her. She was scared of him at first, but he was the best thing that had happened to the Canadian girl. From the 3 months they had been dating, he always looked her in the eye and actually remembered her name and told her that she was the only one he saw.

Now they were here at La Villa de Vargas hand in hand, stumbling to the hotel room Gil had scored from his brother's girlfriend's grandfather. Gil led Maddie to a door and struggled to unlock it, proving how drunk he was, and opened it. When they got in the room, Maddie stood in awe. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with two hand carved dressers at each side. The lamps were ivory colored and let off a soft yellow glow.

"Gil!" She exclaimed. "Th-this is…"

"Awesome? Well, the awesome me would do anything for his awesome Birdie." He bragged, buffing his fingernails on his suit jacket. With those words being spoken, Maddie pulled him into a heated kiss, her gentle pink lips crashing onto German's lower lip, nibbling and kissing onto the delicate flesh.

"Then if you're so awesome Gilbert," She said coyly, "Make love to me." Maddie looked up at him with her big violet eyes, lower lip slightly puckered, making her look irresistibly sexy. Gil was glad the room was slightly dark because he could felt his cheeks get really hot. He smirked and kissed Maddie again. His hands ventured up and down the crook of her back. He used his hand to stroke Maddie's hair, but ended up touching her extremely erogenous curl that stuck out from her head. Maddie moaned with pleasure and pushed Gil onto the mattress, straddling him and grinding his half-hard manhood. She got off of him and unzipped her red ballroom gown, revealing her round breasts and her lacy thong. Gil smirked.

"Looks like someone forgot something." Maddie giggled as she returned to her place on top of Gilbert, his clothed member beginning to harden even more. Gil took one of Maddie's breasts and sucked it, teasing it with his warm tongue. Maddie moaned in response and ground her hips on Gil's member.

Gil flipped over the Canadian girl so he was on top. He kissed her lips softly and the area around it. Gilbert Beilschmidt had never liked, no, loved Madeline Williams like all the other girls he had dated in the past. She was a pure soul in the dark hole they call high school. Her half brother was Alfred Jones, the biggest douche bag on the planet. He always claimed to be Maddie's 'hero', but where was he when Maddie needed a friend or a shoulder to cry on? Gil had been there for all of that. Madeline Williams was a forbidden fruit he couldn't have, but he'd die trying to get a taste.

Now he was here, on top of the most innocent, or so he thought before she had hungrily ripped off his shirt and pants, being on the planet, about to invade her vital regions. They were both completely naked now, Gilbert looking down on the perfectness of Maddie's body, her perky breasts and beautiful stomach. The albino bent down and kissed her again, his forehead on hers, his crimson eyes staring into her violet ones.

"You sure you wanna do this Maddie?" He asked huskily, his snow white nose nuzzling her jaw. She looked up at him, her face practically glowing in the moonlight, and nodded. Gilbert positioned himself at her opening and thrust his cock in her. Maddie screamed in pain after Gil had swiftly taken her. Gil looked down at Maddie frantically, worried he had been too rough. Maddie signaled him to go on and Gil went on. His thrusts were slow at first so Maddie could get used to the foreign object inside of her. Maddie moaned with pleasure, arching her back and wrapping her legs around Gilbert's waist. Gil took this as a sign to go faster, so he did, kissing Maddie's smooth neck as his speed increased. Maddie threw her head back and let out another moan. She felt her stomach tighten and her toes curl in delight.

"G-Gil!" She stuttered, smiling in ecstasy in her orgasm. Gilbert moaned in response, reaching his orgasm as well, his seed spilling into her tight pussy. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her. Before he was able cuddle with her, he heard the door being kicked open. With a final kick, Alfred was standing at the door, worried and scared look on his face, with his girlfriend Alice right behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER, YOU ALBINO FREAK?" Alfred screamed, pulling the German off of Maddie. Maddie quickly covered herself with the sheets as Gilbert struggled to get his boxers on.

"Well, Al-douche," Gilbert replied. "When a man loves a woman _very_ much…."

"You know what I mean, fucker!" Alfred yelled as he pulled Maddie out of the bed. "Maddie? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Maddie looked like she was about to cry. Alfred's face was frantic and worried.

"I-I'm fine." She whispered, face red with embarrassment. Alice handed Maddie her clothes and looked over at Alfred. Maddie wanted to yell at him. She wanted to yell at him for ruining the most perfect night of her life with the man she loved. And knowing that he ruined it and Gilbert would never look at her again.

"You could've knocked you git! Besides, weren't we going to.."

"Not now! C'mon, Maddie," He said grabbing his sister's arm. "We're leaving and as your older brother, I forbid you to see this freak ever again!" Maddie burst into tears as she was dragged away from her lover.

"I love you, Madeline Williams!" Gil yelled. Maddie began to fight back, wrenching away from Alfred's strong grip. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were flushed from the embarrassment of her brother and his girlfriend walking in on her.

"I love you too, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" She yelled back. Alfred carried her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, hoping that she would never see the albino again.

**Nine Months Later…..**

"Aaaahhh!" Maddie screeched, gripping onto the railings of the bed and crushing Gilbert's hand. Maddie leaned back on her hospital, exasperated from the thing coming out of her. She and Gilbert snuck out to see each other, despite Alfred's angry protests. Gilbert had apologized profusely when he found out that the 'king of awesome' had created either a prince or princess of awesome. Alfred wasn't the happiest of people upon hearing the news, but he supported his baby sister either way. Maddie moved in with Gilbert and his little brother Ludwig a few weeks into her first trimester, being showered with love and pasta from Ludwig's girlfriend, Feliciana. Today, though, Gilbert was giving his girlfriend all the love and support she needed, just not when Francis or Antonio were around.

"Alright Madeline, just one more push and you'll have yourself a baby girl." The doctor said from behind his mask. Maddie felt a smile tug at her lips, a feeling she hadn't felt for hours. She looked up at Gil, who was also radiating with happiness. His crimson eyes glowed and a single tear fell down his face.

"Did you hear that, Maddie?" He said excitedly, gripping Maddie's hand firmly. Maddie looked up at him about to say something, but felt their baby girl push her way out of the womb instead. Gilbert winced at the painful scream coming from his girlfriend. The next few minutes were a blur to Gilbert. All he remembered was that there was a lot screaming and his hand was losing circulation. Maddie gave one final and painful push, her face turning as red as the Canadian flag. The doctor held up the baby girl, swaddled her, and let Maddie and Gilbert see their daughter. Her skin was pale like her father's, but she wasn't completely albino. There were traces of blonde hair atop her head like her mother. The baby opened her eyes, revealing beautiful violet eyes. Maddie gasped at the beauty of her baby girl. Sadly, the doctor had to take the little girl to be checked over for any abnormalities that they couldn't see on the ultrasound. Maddie reluctantly agreed, watching her daughter carefully like a hawk. Gilbert kissed Maddie's hair, snuggling into her neck.

"She looks just like you, Birdie." Gilbert whispered in her ear, making Maddie blush.

"You always had a way of making me blush, Gil." She said. She leaned back in the bed and looked at him tiredly. "I love you, Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert hovered above her face, giving her a chaste kiss on her upper lip.

"I love you too, Madeline Williams." Gilbert whispered, giving her an Eskimo kiss. The doctor returned back to the couple with their little girl, wrapped in a pink blanket and a little pink cap on top. The doctor informed them that she was a healthy baby girl and wished them a word of congratulations and left. Maddie held her baby close to her, nuzzling her, taking in her sweet baby scent. Gilbert cupped the baby's face and kissed her forehead.

"So Birdie," Gilbert asked, not taking his eyes off of his little girl. "What are we going to name her?"

Alfred paced back and forth across the waiting room. Alice sat in her chair, watching her boyfriend drive herself insane. Ludwig was reading a book on electric cars, stroking Feliciana's head that resting on his lap. Francis was over flirting with the receptionist. Alice watched everyone in amusement.

"Would you bloody stop pacing around like that?" Alice snapped at her boyfriend. "You'll wear a hole into the floor." Alfred paid no mind to her comment and kept walking back and forth.

Suddenly Gilbert walked out carefully, holding a little pink bundle in his arms. Alfred stopped pacing and walked over to the albino.

"How's Maddie? Is she okay? What'd you do to her?" Alfred asked frantically. Gilbert rolled his eyes. Someone had had a little too much coffee.

"She's great. She's sleeping right now." Gilbert said looking down at the product of the Prussian and that Canadian girl. Alfred stopped talking for one minute and looked down at the little miracle below him.

"What's her name?" He whispered. Alice and Ludwig joined the two, also becoming entranced by the bundle of joy in Gilbert's arms. The Prussian man smiled softly, looking down again at his little girl.

"Uncle Alfred," He said. "Meet your niece, Maxine Fritzi Beilschmidt. Her name means first name means awesome, like me, and Fritzi for Uncle Fritz, ja?" Alfred traced a finger on the baby girl's jawline.

"That's a great name." Alfred whispered, feeling at peace knowing that his baby sister did the right thing after all.

**Yay! A little PruCan, USUK, and GerIta!**

**Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated and I will update What It Feels Like For A Girl soon :)**


End file.
